


low power mode

by ameliamazing1603



Series: battery low [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Aromantic Jonah Beck, Autistic Character(s), Bisexual Amber (Andi Mack), Bisexual Andi Mack, Bowie and Bex are both bi, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Marty is adopted, Multi, Other, Pansexual Jonah Beck, T.J and Amber are twins, amber is smart, jonah is smart, slight camp camp crossover, soooo canon divergent you wont believe it, the kippen parents kinda suck, they are all smart okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliamazing1603/pseuds/ameliamazing1603
Summary: a self-indulgent text fic featuring many of the headcannons i hold dear.





	1. profile names & and chat names

Andi-makecraftsnotwar

Buffy-theslayer

Cyrus-themomfriend

Jonah-AAbattery

Marty-Fromtheparty

Amber-sugarbutterflour

TJ-T(redacted)J(redacted)

Walker-???

Libby-???

Bex-coolmom

Bowie-cooldad

\--------------------

chats:

kippen sibs-Marty, Amber and T.J

chaotic trio-Marty, T.J and Jonah

boards and bikes- Jonah and Andi

summer salt- T.J and Cyrus


	2. it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kippens pine, jonah and andi worry, and the rents are out late again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andi-makecraftsnotwar  
> Buffy-theslayer  
> Cyrus-themomfriend  
> Jonah-AAbattery  
> Marty-Fromtheparty  
> Amber-sugarbutterflour  
> TJ-T(redacted)J(redacted)  
> Walker-rainbowconnection  
> Libby-???  
> Bex-coolmom  
> Bowie-cooldad
> 
> chat names:  
> kippen sibs-marty,amber and tj  
> chaotic trio-marty,tj and jonah  
> boards and bikes- jonah and andi

**Kippen Sibs**

_3:00_

**Fromtheparty (3:00):** welcome to the daily pining hour session ladies and gentlemen. What do we have to report for today?

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (3:01):** still hopelessly in love with cyrus. Today he told me he liked my sweatshirt and i told him i liked his face.

**sugarbutterflour (3:02):** the GHC and jonah were at the spoon today. andi and jonah wore matching hats today and i dropped three glasses of water when i saw how cute they looked in them. 

**Frometheparty (3:03):** buffy dared me to chug my water bottle during lunch and i choked when i heard her laugh. Then she laughed louder at me and i fell out of my seat. shes amazing

**Fromtheparty (3:04):** so all in all we are all still hopelessly pining? cool cool

**T(redacted)J(readcted) (3:05):** so check back in tomorrow?

**sugarbutterflour (3:06):** yup

**Fromtheparty (3:06):** yup

\---------------------------------------------------

**chaotic trio**

_4:15_

**AAbattery (4:15):** is amber okay??

**Fromtheparty (4:15):** wdym?

**AAbattery (4:16):** she has seemed off lately... like really nervous around me? She dropped a bunch of cups at the spoon today and yesterday she walked into a doorway when she walked with me to class. Her face has been really red all the time and shes been stuttering a lot. and andi’s noticed it too. 

**T(redacted)J(readcted) (4:18):** no nothings wrong as far as i know

**Fromtheparty (4:18):** yeah amber seems fine to me

**AAbattery (4:19):** okay if you guys say so

**AAbattery (4:19):** i know people think i’m oblivious but im not. especially when it comes to my friends. I just want her to be okay

**AAbattery (4:19):** so please don’t lie to me. I really care about amber and i want to help her anyway i can

\------------------------------------------------------

**Kippen sibs**

_4:21_

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:21):** uhh ambs?

**sugarbutterflour (4:22):** whats up teej?

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:24):** i’ll just let you see for yourself

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:24):** _jonahconcern.jpeg_

**sugarbutterflour (4:28):** fuck 

**sugarbutterflour (4:28):** first of all,how cute is jonah when he worries? 

**sugarbutterflour (4:29):** but goddammit!!!

**sugarbutterflour (4:29):**!!!!!

**Fromtheparty (4:30):** amber? You okay?

**sugarbutterflour (4:31):**!!!!!

**sugarbutterflour (4:32):** jonah and andi know… or at least they’re gonna figure it out soon…

**sugarbutterflour (4:33):** what do i do? its not like they like me back! Or that they’d even be okay with me being bi and poly. and i dont want to ruin our friendships. They’re really important to me...

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:34):** amber!! take a breath!!

**Fromtheparty (4:34):** jonah and andi would be lucky to have you. And knowing them, they wouldn’t let anything ruin your friendship, okay?

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:35):** i may not be best friends with andi but i know jonah like the back of my hand. And he would never turn away from you for being who you are and who you love. 

**sugarbutterflour (4:40):** okay, okay, i get it.

**sugarbutterflour (4:40):** thank you two for talking me down. 

**Fromtheparty (4:41):** aww ambs we love you too!!

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:41):** yeah ambs!! We love you dont you love us too?

**sugarbutterflour (4:44):**...love you too

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:45):** awww owo

**Fromtheparty (4:45):** owo

**sugarbutterflour (4:46):** okay now shut the hell up and order us pizza for dinner. mom wont be home again and dad working late

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (4:50):** thats the third night this week. It’s wednesday. 

**sugarbutterflour (4:51):** believe me teej i know

**Fromtheparty (4:53):** we’ll at least we can talk about whatever we want right? 

**sugarbutterflour (4:55):** yeah i guess

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (5:00):** pizza is ordered

**Fromtheparty (5:02):** pepperoni and mushroom?

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (5:03):** you know it, dude

**Sugarbutterflour (5:05):** aww teej you always know how to cheer me up 

\-----------------------------------------------

**boards and bikes**

_6:00_

**makecraftsnotwar (6:00):** so what did they say??

**AAbattery (6:05):** nothing really. They said she was okay but i dont believe it. I’ve known them since i was a kid and they are awful liars. 

**makecraftsnotwar (6:06):** ugh 

**makecraftsnotwar (6:06):** why wont they tell us?? I mean i get it may be personal but ambers one of my best friends! I just want her to be okay

**AAbattery (6:07):** believe me andiman i understand

**AAbattery (6:07):** im concerned too

**makecraftsnotwar (6:08):** i know i know i know, im just frustrated.

**AAbattery (6:08):** hopefully tomorrow will better 

**makecraftsnotwar (6:10):** hopefully

 **makecraftsnotwar (6:12)** : ttyl jonah

**AAbattery (6:13):** bye andi :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still looking for recommendations for libbys name!
> 
> up next: the good hair crew, more kippen pining, and the amber speaks


	3. screw inequalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus and andi struggle with math, we learn more about jonah, and amber talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a playlist inspired by this story  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/57yzpd9SeLbUX1kRSdCwxm

**GHC**

_6:00_

**makecraftsnotwar (6:00):** Cyrus did you finish the algebra homework?

**themomfriend (6:02):** i tried but i dont think i did it right lol

**makecraftsnotwar (6:03):** ugh i spent like two hours on it and i still don’t understand it

**TheSlayer (6:06):** I would offer to help you before school but i have an emergency bball practice. Our game was moved from friday to wednesday and we have to prepare. Sorry

**makecraftsnotwar (6:07):** dw about it. maybe i’ll ask amber… she did this stuff last year when she took algebra so she’ll probably know how to do it. or at least have some notes to help.

**themomfriend (6:09):** thats a great idea! 

**makecraftsnotwar (6:10):** well it will be if she doesn’t ignore me like she has been lately

**TheSlayer (6:12):** ignoring you?

**makecraftsnotwar (6:15):** yeah. shes been acting really weird for that past few days. Especially around me and jonah. Both of us noticed it. I really hope she isnt upset at me or something

**themomfriend (6:16):** im sure she isnt. I’ve seen how happy she is around you. Im sure shes just having an off week.

**makecraftsnotwar (6:18):** yeah. you’re probably right

**TheSlayer (6:19):** but if you aren't know my offer to beat up people who hurt you still stands.

**makecraftsnotwar (6:20):** thanks buffy but it wont come to that

**makecraftsnotwar (6:20):** i hope

**makecraftsnotwar (6:22):** okay im gonna go text amber brb

**\-----------------------------------------**

**Amber and Andi**

_6:25_

**makecraftsnotwar (6:25):** amber?

**makecraftsnotwar (6:25):** can i ask you for help on something?

**sugarbutterflour (6:30):** sure **.**

**sugarbutterflour (6:32):** what do you need

**makecraftsnotwar (6:34):** i had algebra homework last night andi just couldn’t get it and i know that you took this class last year so i was wondering if you could help me out on it, please.

**sugarbutterflour (6:35):** oh sure! just send me a pic of and i’ll see what i can do

**makecraftsnotwar (6:36):** okay! one sec

**makecraftsnotwar (6:40):** _graphinginequalities.jpeg_

**sugarbutterflour (6:43):** oh shit. inequalities? those were like the one unit i struggled with in algebra :/. 

**sugarbutterflour (6:43):** im not sure how much i can help you with it sorry

**makecraftsnotwar (6:45):** oh

**sugarbutterflour (6:47):** but i do know exactly who you should ask for help!

**makecraftsnotwar (6:50):** who?

**sugarbutterflour (6:51):** jonah. he is like unnaturally good at inequalities.

**makecraftsnotwar (6:55):** jonah??

**sugarbutterflour (6:56):** yeah. he was in my class last year so i think he would be a great help

**makecraftsnotwar (6:58):** wow, i had no idea. Thanks for the recommendation. I'll text him rn

**sugarbutterflour (6:59): o** kay bye bambi. sorry i couldnt be more of a help :(

**makecraftsnotwar (7:00):** dw about! I know you did what you could :). Bye!

**\----------------------------------**

**GHC**

_7:01_

**makecraftsnotwar (7:01):** okay so update on the homework sitch:

**makecraftsnotwar (7:01):** amber didn’t know how to help but! She recommended someone who could

**themomfriend (7:02):** oh who?

**makecraftsnotwar (7:05):** jonah

**themomfriend (7:07)** : jonah?

**TheSlayer (7:07):** jonah???

**TheSlayer (7:07):** as in jonah beck???

**themomfriend (7:08):** i had no idea he was good at math

**makecraftsnotwar (7:09):** i know right? i was really surprised when amber told me

**themomfriend (7:10)** how did we not know this?

**TheSlayer (7:11):** well he didn’t tell us 

**themomfriend (7:13):** its not like we asked him about it tho

**TheSlayer (7:14):** true. Its just weird to think about. Like who would of guessed jonah was secretly a math genius or something

**makecraftsnotwar (7:15):** okay well lets not go thaaaat far.

**TheSlayer (7:16):** haha

**themomfriend (7:17):** i wonder what other stuff we don’t know about jonah

**makecraftsnotwar (7:18):** okay well i guess i better go ask jonah for help

**themomfriend (7:19):** good luck andi. may your quest for algebraic knowledge be fulfilled! 

**\------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next:  
> we learn more about jonah, amber goes down memory lane and cyrus has a gay panic


	4. camp camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amber reminisces about how she met jonah, and cyrus reaches out to t.j.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short chapter but it took me forever to write ugh

**Amber & Andi**

_ 8:30 _

**makecraftsnotwar (8:30):** hey i just wanted to thank you again for the attempt at math help. Jonah turned out to be a great help.

**sugarbutterflour (8:33):** oh thats great! I’m so glad it all worked out. And if you ever need algebra help again-with anything BUT inequalities, you can count on me :)

**makecraftsnotwar (8:34):** i’ll keep it in mind :)

**makecraftsnotwar (8:35):** you know, honestly i was really surprised when you suggested jonah could help us…

**sugarbutterflour (8:37):** really?

**makecraftsnotwar (8:38):** yeah… i didn’t know he took algebra last year. I didn’t even know he was good at math.

**sugarbutterflour (8:40):** huh. I didn’t think it was a secret or anything. but yeah jonahs pretty good at math lol. I mean not as good as me ;) but still pretty good

**sugarbutterflour (8:40):** actually math is the reason jonah and i met, if you’d believe it lol

**makecraftsnotwar (8:43):** really?? How???

**sugarbutter (8:45):** so my parents used to send me and my siblings to this weird ass camp every summer. It was basically set up by this con man, and was advertised as an “every camp” that would do whatever activities the kids that summer signed up for. Long story short, pretty sure it broke several laws, but it was cheap and catered to the three of us and my parents didn’t care as long as we weren’t around to bother them so we got shipped there every summer until we were 13

**makecraftsnotwar (8:47):** wait, the three of you?

**sugarbutterflour (8:48):** yeah, me and my brothers… wait did you like not know i had siblings??

**makecraftsnotwar (8:49):** i somehow didn’t??? I’m???? Wow im a Bad friend :(

**sugarbutterflour (8:50):** no no no!! You’re a great friend! If anything im a bad sibling for never mentioning them lol…

**makecraftsnotwar (8:51):** well you'll have to introduce us soon! Got to see if your sibs are as cool as you ;)

**sugarbutterflour (8:51):** well im not sure i would call them cool… but they certainly are something lol

**makecraftsnotwar (8:52):** haha 

**makecraftsnotwar (8:52):** oh jeezum we completely got side tracked whoops! Maybe we should get back to the story?

**sugarbutterflour (8:54):** oh sure!

**sugarbutterflour (8:56):** so its our third year at this camp,and my brothers are in different camps than me (computer science and music respectively) and im alone cause i was signed up for math camp and of course no kid in their right mind would sign up for math camp of all things (no one in their right mind would come to this camp but whatever) and our counselor david comes up to be leading this tiny 9 year old version of jonah beck (dimples intact!) and tells me he’s in math camp too. So its just me and jonah during specific camp times all summer long. And we end up getting close, and then he meets my brothers and they get on like gasoline on a campfire. And when we found out we both lived in shadyside we made sure to stay in touch and meet up when the summer ended and well here we are, five years later

**sugarbutterflour (8:57):** so long story short, jonah and i met through our mutual love of math :)

**makecraftsnotwar (9:00):** wow thats awesome! I still can’t believe i had no idea about your guys’s love of math. Feels like a whole new part of you has been revealed to me lol

**sugarbutterflour (9:05): w** ell theres plenty more where that came from if you plan to stick around for it ;)

**\------------------------------------**

**summer salt**

_ 9:15 _

**themomfriend (9:15):** hey tj… 

**themomfriend (9:15):** can we talk? 

**T(redacted) J(redacted) (9:17):** oh definitely! what’s up?

**themomfriend (9:18):** no like in person… I have something really important to tell you. I’ve wanted to do it for a while now and i think i'm finally ready

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (9:20):** oh! ok that's cool. when do you want 2 meet?

**themomfriend (9:21):** tomorrow, 3:30? the swings at the park?

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (9:23)** ok so i have to drop marty off at practice at 3:15 2morow but i should be able to make it in time :)

**themomfriend (9:24):** marty?

**T(redacted) J(redacted) (9:25):** yeah he’s got track practice

**themomfriend (9:26):** I just didn't know you two knew each other… especially well enough to give each other rides

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (9:28):** well you could def say we r pretty close lol

**themomfriend (9:30):** oh

**themomfriend (9:32):** i have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (9:35):** okay? See you 2morrow

**T(redactedJ(redacted) (9:36):** and cyrus?

**T(redacted)J(redacted) (9:36):** thank you for trusting me

**\--------------------------------**

**Buffy and Cyrus**

_ 9:35 _

**themomfriend (9:35):** hey buffy??? Did you know tj and marty were friends???

**TheSlayer (9:37):** What? No they are not, marty would have told me… wouldn’t he?

**themomfriend (9:38):** _ theconfusingfriendship.png  _

**themomfriend (9:39):** here's my proof 

**themomfriend (9:41):** I would have thought tj would have mentioned this before if they’re so close...i thought he told me everything....

**TheSlayer (9:43):** i cant believe this! How could I not know? I'll have to ask marty tomorrow…

**TheSlayer (9:45): i** ll tell you whatever I find out about them okay?

**themomfriend (9:46):** okay. thank you buffy

**themomfriend (9:47):** you’re a great friend

**TheSlayer (9:50):** i know ;)

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait...i had finished like half of the chapter a week ago and got caught up with summer school work before i could finish. then i read what i had wrote back and low-key hated it lol, so i reworked it and here it is!
> 
> also if the tags look different its because i accidentally deleted them all and forgot some of them when trying to add them back :/
> 
> comment if you please! :-)


End file.
